


We'll Follow You Wherever You Go

by emo_ayakashi, shafusu



Category: Haikyuu!!, Soul Eater
Genre: AU, AU: soul eater, Angst, Fluff, Multi, im adding the character death in early dw, love for like one second, nish and ryuu are weapons and asahi sux, oh my god is there angst, youre gonna learn to dislike asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture a city, any bustling metropolis your brain can think of. Skyscrapers, loud cars, concrete and glass at every turn.<br/>Now picture everything in soul eater happening in that city.<br/>And then throw the Karasuno boys in there and you get this. </p><p>An AU contained within an AU. Hinata Is A Fucking Bazooka (HIAFB) is the parent AU to this one (Skyline)<br/>More info is in the notes for chapter one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://the-emo-ayakashi.tumblr.com/post/134369104464/asahis-descent) is basic pretense to... well this entire fic.  
>  For more of a feel of knowing whats going on in here (its ok no one really does know) you can browse through [here](http://shafusu.tumblr.com/tagged/%5B%20AU!Hinata%20is%20a%20Fucking%20Bazooka%20%5D) [here](http://jean-bo-peep.tumblr.com/tagged/hiafb-au) [here](http://akaaashikeij.tumblr.com/tagged/skyline) and [here.](http://akaaashikeij.tumblr.com/tagged/hinata+is+a+fucking+bazooka)  
> And ofc if you have any more questions hmu Assan and I are always willing to scream about this with someone. Enjoy!

The city is hardly a forgiving place to live, even if you’re rich and have a cozy home. Freezing winters, blistering summers, an inhospitable population, feral animals, the list goes on. A metropolis created by humans, seemingly a haven for all, yet unfriendly and dangerous all the same. It’s a wonder anyone would choose to live in one.

From a good mile away, you can see the the skyline of the city. New students line up on the balconies just to see the silhouette in the moonlight, often wishing on the first star to be able to live in the source of this inspirational view. The third years merely chuckle at their naivety. From experience, it is known that that place is hardly a dream town.

Still, some have no choice. With nowhere else to turn to, estranged teens make their way to the overcrowded streets from the school. They’re forced to take on odd jobs to make sufficient living money and are highly sought after due to their training in combat.

In a world like this, one must learn to adapt swiftly.

* * *

 

Azumane 

Rain is cold and wet. What else is new? They said that there’s no conclusive evidence that being in the rain makes you catch a cold, so that means we’re safe for now.

Still, an alleyway isn’t the best place to sleep. I mean, aside from the obvious discomforts, we’ve been “mugged” three times, Tanaka has gotten sick twice, Nishinoya once. It’s a mess really.

Nishinoya is so small, he just kind of curls up in our laps like a cat, doesn’t move much either. Which I guess works, we keep each other warm and he can wake us up if anything happens.

Boy is this a lot of rain. The crappy aluminum overhang is making a lot of noise, sounds like it could break any minute. I should fix it tomorrow. I’ll put it on my list, right next to “survive”.

I still don’t get what these two see in staying with me, even if it’s been two weeks and sleep deprivation and crippling anxiety are making me doubt them. They left a bright future and warm beds to stay with me? I used them to _almost kill_ two of our best friends for Christ’s sake! And what was with the “We’ll go wherever you go” line? Don’t get me wrong, it was sweet and noble and way too cool for Nishinoya’s usual character, but that’s just it. I swear it was as if some cool apparition took over his body for that moment and he and Tanaka are now too embarrassed to back down from it now.

What I really think I don’t understand is what they see in me. I know I’m a goddamn coward. I mean I have to literally shut down just to kill something that has probably killed countless others. I’m pathetic in all honesty.

But they see me as strong, as did Daichi and Suga. Though they probably see me as a monster now…

I just don’t know how to handle this. Running away was an idiotic idea for even me, but it’s not like I could have stayed. Oh well. Nothing can be done about it now, short of dying. Don’t plan on doing that anytime soon.

Nishinoya

I can literally hear Asahi thinking. How does Ryuu sleep through this? Please shut up.


	2. Family of Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of dialogue and inflection. That's it. Mild plot. Have fun guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so worried this is gonna turn out like that iwaoi fic i got; major inspiration, chapters out within days of each other, and then nothin'. I mean it shouldn't, but... you never know........

****

Nishinoya

This is the most nervous I've ever been in the entirety of ever.   Oh my god is this some bad anxiety. This must be how Asahi feels on a daily basis.

You think coming out as trans to your two best friends would be fairly easy. Especially when they always make a point of accepting people for who they are no matter what. But it really isn’t. It’s so stressful and fuck I’ve been staring at them for like five minutes with this weird look on my face oh my god what do I say what if they hate me for it is Asahi even capable of hating someone oh my god what if I fuck up and-  
“Yo Noya, you alright there?”  
“Yep! Perfectly fine! Nothin’ wrong here!”  
“Ya sure? You looked awfly constipated there for a sec.”

“Funny. Real real funny Ryuu.”

“Look,” his face turns real serious real quick, “cut the bullshit Noya. You can lie all ya want but we can still feel the…” he waves his hand around like he’s thinking, “...whatever it is eatin’ ya up. We can feel it an’ it’s eating us up too an’ we don’t got one clue as to why. He just doesn’t have any balls an’ wasn’t gonna bring it up,” Ryuu finishes up by jutting his thumb at Asahi.  
“H-Hey Tanaka…”  
“So ya gonna tell us or what?”

“Y-Yeah… just, uh…” Words suck. Like really bad. Oh well, nothing to do now but just fuck it.

And by fuck it I mean get the hell out of there and hide from them.

>

I ran and ended up outside the city. Like, just outside enough to see empty lots of grass but there are still buildings. Suburbs? That sounds right.

Kinda feel bad about leaving them there, I just can’t tell them yet though I really can’t. It’s nerve racking.

Wait, racking? Wracking? I can’t even spell in my own head. What is that, irony?  
Oh look, two running people in the distance, wonder who that could be. They always catch me so fast, I have to work on hiding myself better. I can't run anymore either, I'm all jogged out. Heh, if only I had that little first year’s stamina. What was his name again? Hi… Hiroku? Hi-something I don't remember.

“Lost in thought is a new look for you, Nishinoya”

“Didja hurt yourself thinkin’? Ya got that look on yer face like ya wanna throw up.”

“You're more worried about me havin’ a rational thought than the fact that I ran away? Asahi I thought you were the one who does the big thinkin’.”

“I couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease you. I don't get to do it often.”

Stupid dopey face.

“C’mon Noya, what's yer problem? Ya honestly think you can keep hidin’ and runnin’ from us when we can literally feel ya wanting t’ tell us?”

“I- uh, well, ya see…” They're looking at me with these pure and curious faces, like a sad chow chow and a wet pitbull sitting on my lap while I'm eating a burger.

“IthinkImightbeagirlbutIdontwantyoutohatemeandstuffwhatever…”

“What? Noya that’s uncharacteristically quiet of ya speak up spit it out.”

“I! THINK! I’M! A! GIRL!”

Okay maybe that’s a little too loud.

No wait I don’t care the point is I finally told them.  
I should feel happy or something, right? Some kinda relief? Anything other than a sinking feeling deep in my belly?

Of course if they spoke or something that would help a lot.

Wait did Ryuu just say uncharacteristically? Where did he learn a big word like that?

“Nishinoya.”

Fuck.

“Y-Yeah Asahi?”

“How long have you felt like this?”

“...”

“Well that’s a stupid question.” Only he could make me fold my arms and be absolutely done with him when I’m trying not to throw up from anxiety.

“N-No it’s not! It’s a legitimate question! I-I want to know how long you’ve felt uncomfortable a-and make it up to you…”

“What a sap. Ignore ‘im. Brother Ryuu is gonna buy his new sister a nice dress.”

“Brother Ryuu” slings his arm around my shoulders and starts walking me off toward the city.

“‘Brother Ryuu’ dear, ya realize this means that ya only have a family of sisters now.”  
“What? Oh, damnit! Why do ya do this to me, Noya?”

“Because I love you.”

“Your “love” is gonna be the death of me.” He pauses and flashes one of his rare sweet smiles. “Yanno, I’ve always wanted a little sister.”

“Oi just what is that supposed to mean?!”

“Noya you’re literally seven months younger than me you’ve always been my younger sibling.”

“Bullsh-” Ridiculously gigantic hands reach from behind and pick me up by my armpits, wrapping me into a very tight hug. “AsaHI PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!”

“No.”

“Azumane Asahi put me down this instant or you are grounded young man.”

He probably says something else but Ryuu’s hyena cackle overpowers anything his tiny voice throws out.

Realizing that I’m probably not getting down anytime soon, I relax a little. Asahi and Ryuu start an argument about something about Asahi with me almost forgotten in the middle.

It is kinda nice. I don’t have to walk and struggle to keep up with these giants, and it feels… secure. Just kinda being carried off like this, actually away from the sunset so none of us are squinting. A prettier final scene if you’re facing our… um… faces.

Except it’s not a final scene, this isn’t a movie, and we’re going off to the dingy shed we managed to weasel off of a guy who would give us anything if Asahi didn’t beat him up.

I can feel my face scrunching up on reflex.

Whatever. It’s better than an alley and Ryuu’s “flawless craftsmanship and ingenuitive genius” keeping us “warm” and “dry”.

Still a scrunchy face. Glad no one notices.

All in all, I couldn’t even begin to wonder how I was even nervous about telling them. I should’ve expected this, they’d never hate me, we’re inseparable. We’re the most tight-knit trio in the entire city, _we’re on top of the world!_

“We can get past anythin’ in our way…”

“Nishinoya, did you say something?”

“Hell yeah I did!” I raise my voice, a declaration to the world. I worm my way out of Asahi’s arms and face them both, jabbing a proud finger toward the sky. “‘We can get past anythin’ in our way’ is what I said! We’re the most powerful trio in the city! What more do we need than each other? As long as we’re together we’re strong and nothing can stand in our way!”   
Asahi looks touched and Ryuu is in actual tears. “YOU’RE SO COOL NOYA!”

I’m smiling so wide it hurts my face. “So, let’s stay together, as long as we live, aiight?”

Ryuu clamps his hand on my shoulder, tears still streaming down his face. “It’s a promise bro.”  
“Cross my heart and hope to die.”  
“Asahi you’re almost an adult this ain’t fourth grade.”

“Well, you’re both so small…”

“‘M only a few centimeters shorter than ya. Ya wanna fight?”

“Tanaka please…”

“Fight me Asahi.”

“No fight me Asahi.”

“Fight the both of us.”

“Not you too, Nishinoya…”

“FIGHT!”

>

The shed isn’t so bad at night. It’s so dark it’s pitch black, save for the cracks in the wood that let the street lamps shine through. Kinda look like long stars. It’s cozy.

We splurged and spent 1200¥ on dinner. It’s probably gonna bite us on the ass tomorrow but we knew that going into this.

>

Tanaka

Have ya ever been to the lowest-funded public library in your city? It’s kinda sad right?

No, there isn’t really a point to that thought. Just thinkin’.

>

Nishinoya

I came up with an ingenious idea last night. It's sure to win the hearts of millions, or, at least Asahi and Ryuu since they're the only ones I'm telling.

Gotta start small.

“So I was thinking that we take jobs.”

“Nishinoya we've tried everywhere and no one will accept us.”

“No no no no ‘s not what I meant. We, like, advertise our services to th’ public. People pay us to do some shit like clean their bathroom and that's it! They get a clean bathroom, we get cash, no obligations, no big deal. Flawless plan.”

“Hey that could work! Noya you’re a damn genius!”

“I knew that already but thanks Ryuu. What say you on th’ matter, Asahi?”

“I think we’ll spend more money on advertising than we’ll get back with this plan.”

“Aiight, it’s settled! I’ll get workin’ on the flyers!”  
“It’s just going to waste money we don’t h-”

“Two outta three votes Asahi. ‘S a consensus. We’re in a democracy, learn the laws.”

“Well actually we’re not in a democracy.”

“In this house we are and in this house you’re outvoted. Quick do a lil’ drawin’ or somethin’. Contribute t’ the cause Asahi.”

>

* * *

 

**Hello there!**

**Do you need things to get done?**

**WELL THEN LOOK NO FURTHER CITIZEN!!!**

(ok look a little farther)

**Ask for “Azumane” at the Foothill Bar and we’ll discuss the details!!!1!**

* * *

 

“It took you half an hour to come up with this?” Asahi looks a little more than exasperated.

“Creativity is hard. Why do I gotta come up with everythin’ anyway?”

“Because it was your idea, you, how was it put? You ‘damn genius’. All you proposed was that we take jobs. Nothing I agreed to stated that I needed to help with the flyers,” Asahi says in a smug voice, with a smug grin and his smug arms folded smugly. Smug bastard.

“Damn you and your loopholes.”

“Can I add glitter?”  
“Ryuu where the fuck did you get glitter?”  
“I found some… Can I add it?”

“No Ry- Actually, yeah, go ahead. It’ll draw attention to ‘em. Brilliant idea Ryuu!”

“Alright!”

I pull out three maps of the city, marked with strategic areas to put up the papers. “So, I took the liberty of exploring the city and findin’ out which street corners and such are the most looked at.”

“Why did you highlight a back alley in green?”

“T’ remember how we started out.”

“Noya yer so sentimental.”

“Yeah yeah whatever… If we split up we should be able t’ finish up in time for dinner. Asahi you take this part, Ryuu you go here, and I'll be in this area.”

“Question!”

“Speak Ryuu.”

“What if we get attacked while we’re split up?”

“Run n’ pray t’ yer God.”

“Got it.”

“Any more questions? No? Good. Now c’mon let's go get these things hung up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter: punk rock trans girl Nishinoya  
> Learn it, live it, love it

**Author's Note:**

> Now that all the technical and scene setting bullshit is done, we can get into real story, real depth, and real death :DDD Yeah we're terrible people I know believe me


End file.
